1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to encryption and, more particularly to, a method for resolving a naming conflict in encrypted software components and a system for naming-conflict-free integration of software components which may originate from different software component manufacturers Original Equipment Manufacturers (OEM).
2. Description of the Related Art
When using encrypted software or software components, naming conflicts can occur. As the corresponding software components are present only in encrypted form, naming conflicts of this kind cannot be readily resolved in conventional systems. For example, if a software component or software package is generated or produced by different software component manufacturers OEM and then encrypted, a naming conflict cannot be removed during subsequent integration of the software components. If, for example, the two software packages invoke particular functions under the same function name which, however, designate different sub-programs or subroutines in the two software components, a naming conflict is present. As the user of the two software packages or software components does not have access to the source code in unencrypted form, he cannot resolve the naming conflict.